Do You Ever Think About Me?
by EstrellaFugazz
Summary: Miley moved from Tennessee 5 years ago... And has never really stopped wondering about the things she left behind. Now she wants to stop wondering, and start finding out. "Yee Dawgies that's cheesy!" :D T just in case. Loliver, possible Jiley?
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Disclaimer: Ok, so if I had the rights to Hannah Montana I'd be rich, yes? And if I was rich would I be here on my computer orrrrr.. Playing beach volleyball with hot guys with no shirts on in Guam? )**

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_I wonder what I would've been like if I hadn't moved..._

_Would I be shorter? Taller? Meaner? Nicer?_

_Wait, is nicer even a word, or is it 'friendlier'?_

I love being alone, it gives me time to think about anything and everything. And sunbathing in the scorching Malibu sun can definitely take you away into the clouds.

_I'm 16 now so thats - 5 years since I left, and we haven't really been keeping in touch._

By 'we' I mean me and my 'Tennessee friends'.

_Hmm... I wonder what they're are like now, and if they still remember me. _

_Especially Austin. I liked him since pre school, and everyone else knew that he liked me too. Well, everyone except me. Funny how that works..._

* * *

_I've written out the next chapter (which is way longer) and some of the third, but I know I'm gonna end up editing it to shreds.. So ideas are very welcome! Thanks!_


	2. Trouble In Paradise

**No POV**

Two people are lying in a grassy field, watching the clouds go past. The grass is quite tall, around waist height and a nice light greeny brown color. On one side the field is bordered by big pine trees and on the others it looks like the grass goes on for eternity.

Miley is lying down in the grass watching the puffy white clouds and Austin is beside her, propped up on one elbow watching the clouds in the reflection of her eyes. Normally Miley would be seriously peed off by someone watching her so closely, but it was as if Austins eyes could cool her down on a hot day like this.

She turned to look at him and noticed he'd been working out, with his nicely toned arms holding his head up (a girl can't miss it!) She looked into his dark brown eyes and could tell he wanted to say something.

"What?" she asked in a slightly concerned way.

"Oh, nothing"..

"Come on, spit it out" Miley said with a smile on her face.

"Uhh, well, you know, Miley.. I really li"-BRRRRRRR

They sat upright just in time to see some crazy hillbilly guy coming straight at them on a lawnmower. Austin grabbed Mileys hand and pulled her out of the way.

"RUN!" Austin yelled

"Ya think?!" Miley replied in a mix of sarcastic/horrified tones, if that's possible.

They started sprinting towards the trees, well they were trying to at least, their legs just wouldn't move as fast as they wanted and the guy was catching up fast. About 50 yards away from the trees, Miley tripped up over something in the long grass, losing grip of Austins hand.

Miley woke up.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" she yelled frustratedly at the next door neighbor who had decided to mow their lawn, just when her dream got to the best part.

"Sweet, _SWEET_ niblets!".

**Miley's POV**

'Why does everyone have to ruin these dreams for me when they finally get to the good bits?'

I looked at my watch, which said 1:30pm. "Ooh, I've been out here for an hour..." I said thinking out loud. "I need to stop falling asleep while sunbathing". I'm definitely gonna be very sunburnt, but hopefully I'll still be able to move! And started chuckling to myself like a dork.

I walked inside to get a nice big glass of water... With ice.

**That afternoon**

**Lily's POV**

'Toughen up!' I ordered myself while walking up to Miley's front door.

'You can graze your knees until your knee caps are showing through your skin but can't handle a break up!?'

This only made more tears fall down my face, each one taking my makeup with it.

Miley must've seen me coming, because as I reached out for the door handle, she swung it open and gave me a massive hug.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah," I cut her off with my wobbly voice. "We have". Sniff.

"Aww I'm sorry" Miley said as she hugged me again.

She sat me down on the couch and went into the kitchen and came back with two oversized bowls of ice cream. I told her how Matt (my 'now ex') broke up with me because: 'Boohoo! Lily, you've been acting strange' and 'Waaaah! Lily you've been hanging out with Oliver more than me'.

Which is probably true, but he's my friend! Gosh! It isn't illegal!

When I got myself sorted, I realised how red Miley was.

"Wow Miles, why are you... Oh no! You haven't been eating too many beetroots again have you?!"

**"HA! **_**No." **_She said sternly and with daggers for eyes narrowing at me.

I laughed so hard I think my face turned redder than hers! It felt really good to laugh that much after crying that much.


	3. A Picture Speaks a Thousand Words

**Lily's POV**

"Oooh I hate that!"

Miley had just explained how she got so red, which, lucky for her, wasn't the result of eating too many beetroots.

"Yeah, once I had a nightmare about being chased by a killer with a wad of paper and I was running at like only 1/2 a mile per hour!" I told her, getting chills from thinking about it.

Miley sat there looking at me with a strange look on her face.

"... A wad of paper?"

"Remember that time in History, when I opened my book and somehow a loose piece of paper cut me between my thumb and index finger?

"Eww yes!" Miley said cringing. "That was almost worse than the time Uncle Earl tried to wrap that mulch-maker he got for Aunt Pearl's birthday," she shivvered "The wrapping paper was white, but ended up a dark red".

At that point I was almost vomiting.

"MILEY! What the?! That's disgusting!!"

"WelLLL.. iT's... truUuuUeeE!" She managed to get out.

Here I am almost throwing up, and there she is, laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"**So anyway**, tell me about this 'Austin' guy". I asked, trying to get off the strange subject of papercuts and murderers.

Miley instantly stopped giggling and put on her 'dream-mode' face; a big smile, biting her bottom lip and massive glazed eyes looking off into space. She is one crazy chick. I wonder if it's a Southern thing?

Then I realized she was about to decribe Dwayne Johnson (The Rock) as he would've looked like in her dream.

"The real life one Miley"

She gave me a dorky smile

"Well, 11 year old Miley would say he's cute, funny, kind.. And naughty, he was always getting into trouble but it made everyone laugh. Oh! Duhh." She smacked herself on the head. "And he loved music too. Just before we left he was given an Acoustic guitar for his birthday and was learning how to play it.. I wonder how that went for him.."

"Hey you know what?" She said after a pause. "I'm sure we have a ton of pictures in the spare room-"

"Oooooh! Let's go have a look!!!" I said excitedly cutting her off, wanting to see if I could find any funny pictures of little hillbilly Miley to show Oliver.

**Miley's POV**

Normally things you remember from your childhood get smaller when you get older, but this chestfull of photos just got bigger. When I opened it, envelopes stuffed with pictures spilled out from all directions.

I picked up one with 'Miley's 11th birthday' written scruffily on the front.

"Here we go" I said, standing up and making my way over to the spare bed. I sat down and Lily came over to join me and I opened the envelope and took out a bunch of pictures.

The first one was of me and a few friends sitting around the table, looking hungrily at the massive pink birthday cake sitting in front of us. We all had those pointy birthday hats on, except for Austin, who somehow managed to strap two to his chest in a not-so-bad attempt of mocking Madonna.

"I'm guessing that's Austin there" she said pointing at him and laughing histerically.

"Yep, that's him alright" I chuckled, unable to hold back the small tears that stung my eyes as I looked at the pictures and remembered how much of a good time we were all having. I felt bad for missing my old friends as much as I did, because it makes you feel like you're being ungrateful for the friends you have now. But sometimes I can't help but wonder what things would have been like if I had stayed there, if we didn't move to Malibu. Espacially when I'm looking at these photos.


	4. The Plan

Remember! - A day hasn't passed yet in DYETAM time.

* * *

**That night**

Miley is lying on her bed, looking at more old photos and thinking about the conversation she had with Lily that afternoon.

**Flashback**

Miley and Lily are sitting on the bed in the spare room going through photo-albums.

"Wow, I've never really talked to you about all that, you know, your old friends and stuff," Lily finally said. "It's hard to believe that you even existed before you became friends with me and Ollie"

_'Ollie'? Since when did she start calling him that?_

Lily pointed to a class photo.

"Look, I can't even name one of those people..."

"Not even me?" Miley laughed

"Haha, you know what I mean! But seriously Miley, I don't know why I haven't asked you about it. The only thing I know about your hometown is that Uncle Earl is one straaaange person!"

Miley smiled

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want you and Oliver thinking that I wished I was still there and not here". A tear slid down her face.

"Heyy!" She hugged Miley. "We would never ever think that" she said honestly.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What?! Is it a giant spider-elephant?!"

Miley sat there looking at her with a totally bamboozled expression on her face, it was as if someone came along and wrote 'What the fluff' on her forehead with a marker.

"Another nightmare..." Lily said quietly with a sheepish smile.

Ignoring that, Miley continued.

"I just the _the best _idea!"

"What? What? What? Do tell!" Said a now very curious Lily

"The Summer break is coming up, yes?"

"Yes..."

"And Hannah Montana is having some time off, yes?"

"Yaaa..."

"And I want to go find my old friends"

"Uh-huh..."

"And you want to meet them..."

"Sííí..."

"Lily, would you just take a guess already?!"

"You... Want Hannah Montana to start a person finding website on her time off?"

"What?... No..."

"Ohhh! You want Hannah Montana to start her own line of designer toothpicks!"

"Lily!"

"Well you told me to guess!"

"Ya donut! I'm gonna take you guys to Tennessee during the Summer break!"

"Really??"

"Yeah, it'll be great! You can meet my old friends and they can meet you and Oliver!"

Lily didn't look as excited as Miley did.

"But Miley, don't you think you'd better ask your dad first?"

Miley laughed, and Lily looked confused and a smidge worried.

"He'd snap up the chance to go in one second. It's just a matter of you and Oliver getting your parents to let you go"

"And **if **we were allowed to go, how long do you think you guys would be staying?"

"I dunno," Miley shrugged. "Two months?"

Lily immediately perked up.

"Cool I am SO in!"

The two stood up and happy danced.

**Back to now.**

Miley is still on her bed, looking at the photos. She puts them on her nightstand, walks over to her balcony and looks up at the stars.

"I'm coming home" she said, smiling ear to ear.

* * *

**The next day**

**In Skun.. Clears throat, Kunkle's class.**

**No POV**

Miley is asleep once again, (A/N: but not sleepwalking D). Oliver and Lily are on each side of her, and the teacher has gone out of the class for a reason that no one cared to listen to.

Oliver throws at scrunched up piece of paper at Miley, she wakes up with a fright.

"Sweet niblets boy, what did you do that for?!"

"Because I don't want you to sleepwalk again and get me into _more_ trouble!" Oliver reasoned.

"Haaaa, haaa" she laughed extremely sarcastically and let her head fall back down to her desk.

"What's up with you Miley?" Lily and Oliver said at the same time, Oliver colored slightly and Lily was borderline with the color of Mileys sunburn, which was in it's full glory now.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night, I was so excited about us going to Tennessee, and then the next thing I realise is that the sun is rising and the birds are singin'!" Her Southern accent began to kick in. "Plus with this dang sunburn I can't hardly move!"

"Yeah, how did you manage to get that in Spring?" Oliver asked

"Hey! It's _late_ Spring and I'll tell you later because it's a long story" Miley half-lied.

"No it's n-"

"Kunkle's coming back!!" someone yelled, cutting Lily off.

Everyone became silent and ran back to their seats, making it look like they haven't been goofing off.

Ms Kunkle struts in the door.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone looks at her like she's crazy.

"But Ms Kunkle, we were already silent..."

"Detention Miss Stewart!"

Mileys jaw dropped, she groaned, packed up her things and made her way to the Principals office.

Oliver ripped out a piece of paper from his book and began writing, then threw it to Lily.

_Great! Now I'll never know how she got that sunburn!_

Lily looked over at him with a cheeky grin playing on her face.

_Don't worry, I'll fill you in._

* * *

It's lunchtime and Lily is at her locker putting some books away.

**Lily's POV**

"Lily" I heard Oliver call my name.

"Hey Ol.." I said turning around, realising that it wasn't Oliver, but quite possibly the last person on earth that I want to see right now.

"Oh, hi Matt"

"Look, I just came over here to say I'm sorry for getting so mad, and that maybe... Perhaps... You still wanna go out with me?"

I felt a lump forming in my throat, why did he have to do this at lunch, or at school for that matter!

"I... Umm.." What do I say??!

"Please Lily"

I saw Oliver and Miley walking down the corridor towards me

"Look Matt, can we do this another time?"

"I need to know NOW!" Matt yelled, punching someones locker and giving me one hell of a fright.

I could feel all of the blood draining from my face, my legs started feeling like jelly.

"Lily!" I heard a muffled voice call.

* * *

"Lily, wake up, come on"

"What did you do you psycho?!"

"Get out of my face Oken, it's got nothing to do with you!"

"Oliver help me!"

I couldn't make out who was saying what, but I could have a fair guess, and I was right.

I looked up and saw Oliver scaring Matt away, as Miley was trying to wake me up.

"Lily are you ok? What was that all about?" Miley said as she helped me stand up and took me over to some seats. Boy I'm glad that everyone was in the cafeteria and didn't see all that drama.

"He... Ask..."

"Hey are you alright?" Oliver asked as he sat down and gave me a hug.

His hug felt so genuine and warm. _Wait, stop ot Lily._

"He asked me to get back with him" I said my voice cracked and tears streamed down my face.

"Why was he so angry?" Miley asked.

"Because I more or less said 'no'".

"That's good... I mean... It's good because, he's a creep and you don't need him"

"Haha, thanks Ollie" I sniffed and smiled.

**Miley's POV**

_Pleeeeeeaaaase tell me that Lily got that hint!_

* * *

**There ya go! Another chapter, a longer one too! Which is, well, good... Anywhooo! How about some reviews pretty please! And as much as I like fire, no flames thanks!**

**I need to know if I should continue this story or not.**


	5. Friends

**Sorry I've taken a while to update! Here's the next chapter, and I promise it's gonna get better! It's only just starting!**

**And remember, you can make it better by reviewinggggg! )**

**_Princess Cutie and Alexandralee13, thank you sooo much for your reviews!_**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not in Guam...**

* * *

Oliver, Lily and Miley are walking slowly on the beach. They decided to go back to Mileys house for a movie night, seeing as it's Friday, plus they had to go over the things that they needed to bring with them on their vacation to Tennessee. Both Oliver and Lily were so excited, because it was going to be their first time going out of the State. 

**Miley's POV**

Right now all I can think about is Tennessee.

_I wonder what everyone is like now?_

_I wonder if some of them have moved state too?_

_Will they recognize me?_

_Will they remember me?_

As Lily says, 'These are the questions that haunt me...'

Im driving myself and other people coughLilyandOlivercough insane because I'm so spaced out.

Focus.

"Have you Miley?" Oliver said looking at me, of course I've made a list of things I have to bring! I'm so exciiiiiii-ted, I'm going to Tennnnn - a - seeee - eeee! (**A/N** Like when Jackson dumped the seaweed on Rico (I think?))

"Yep I have!" I beamed.

"Eww seriously? What did it taste like? Lily asked me, scrunching up her nose. Ok, now I know I've missed something. AGAIN.

"So, we aren't talking about lists are we?" I said sheepishly. Luckily they were walking in front of me so they couldn't see my face going red.

"No, "we"," Oliver emphasized on the 'we' and used exaggerated air quotes. "are talking about people who eat cheese with maggots in it!" (**A/N** People really do.)

"Doughnut say what?" I stopped walking as they turned around.

"Miley, I know you're excited about going back to your home town but this is crazy, you need to stop spacing out." Lily 'instructed' me. And I was paying attention!

"I'm not that bad..."

"Lucky Mr. Corelli doesn't know who Uncle Earl is, because you called him that like 3 times today" Oliver shot back

_Pleeeease let a black hole open up beneath me and swallow me up right now! _Is the only way of describing how I feel at this moment.

"Ok, fine. Lets change the subject." I sighed in defeat.

* * *

**No POV**

"Hey Oliver..." Lily said quietly, trying not to wake everyone on the plane.

"Yeah?"

"You know how Miley talks all Southern like and uses all those strange phrases?"

"Uh huh"

"Well what if-" she was cut off by Oliver

"Oh man! What if we have no idea what anyone is talking about!? We might be the only Malibuians!" Oliver started stressing. He took the words right out of Lilys mouth, except for the Malibuians part.

"Where did you get Malibuians from?" she said looking at him with a stange expression.

"Just made it up..." He started to calm down, but then got worked up again. "Anyway! What if every sentence is about Uncle Earl and his shaving cream?!!" He was good at yelling quietly.

"I guess we've got Miley to 'translate', and we have each other to talk to." Lily reassured him.

"Yeah, you're right" he said with a big grin on his face.

* * *

"How long now?" Miley asked for the 4th time in 20 minutes. 

"Darlin', incase you haven't noticed, I am not a GPS nor a pilot. I don't have a clue how long it is now." Robby told his daughter. He was just as excited about going back home as she was, but too much jumping up and down would be bad for his hair.

Robby had secretly bought plane tickets to leave 2 weeks earlier than Miley thought. He told Jackson, Oliver and Lily about his surprise for Miley and sworn them to secrecy, and to his delight Oliver only managed to almost ruin the surprise once! That's a record in Robbys books.

They were in a smallish plane with only two long rows of two seats. Miley and Lily had the isle seats so they could talk to each other. Oliver had the window seat next to Lily and Robby had the window seat next to Miley. Poor Jackson was sitting next to someone who stank worse than Aunt Pearl after she was hearding cows and had to go after 'the one that got away'. When she got back she was so drenched in sweat Uncle Earl asked her what creek she fell in.

Robby was asleep and Oliver was now nodding off. Literally.

"Ouch, Oliver! Stop headbutting me!" Lily complained.

"Yeeeehh, oka..." He slurred drowsily, Miley laughed.

"Guess he's tired from keeping this a secret. Why did Daddy decide to leave earlier anyway?"

Lily pushed Oliver away for the millionth time. "Because if we got there in the Summer break, all your friends could've left to go on vacation, and that would kind of defeat the purpose of going ya know?".

Friends. Not old friends. _Friends_. Miley gave a big smile.

* * *

**Ugh, lame ending. Just starting remember! R&R please )**


	6. On The Hunt

**Thanks to Princess Cutie, Vevo369 and BrazilianPrincess for reviewing my last chapter! It made me smile!**

**Sooo... I've got to do a bit of changing around...**

**I need you all to imagine that Nashville is a small town of around 5000 people. (Because if it's huge then how is she gonna run into all of her old buddies, plus it's just gonna be easier all round)**

**I've never been there, or Tennessee for that matter, so I'm going to do a lot of 'making upping' kay? Bear with me :)**

* * *

**No POV**

"Look! There's my old favorite climbing tree! One day I fell off and broke my leg, that's how I got this scar" MIley exclaimed, pointing at a scar on her left leg.

"And there's the well Luanne pushed me down!" She narrowed her eyes.

"Luanne..." Miley said bitterly. "Is she still living here Daddy? Daddy? Hellooo?... Dad?"

Miley looked around, everyone was asleep except her, and the taxi driver (of course!). She let out a quiet giggle as she looked beside her and saw Lily asleep with her head resting on Olivers shoulder. How cute. She looked at her watch, 11:34 pm. Wow, she was really starting to feel all the days excitement finally getting to her. She leaned her head against the window of the van and watched the country-side go past. It was a full moon and there was not a cloud in sight, everything looked so... Perfect. There was no other word for it.

They were staying in a house that was about 15 minutes out of town, and there was only about 10 minutes left til they would arrive, but Miley was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The last thing she saw was a pond with an old leafless oak tree towering over it. As they drove past, the bright moon reflected in the water and caused Mileys eyes to shut. She then fell into a deep (and well needed) sleep.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Cockadoodledoooooooooooooooooooo!!!

"Jackson, go awayyy..."

Silence.

"Thank you".

Cockadoodledoooooooooooooooooooo!!!

"Get lost you freak!" I screamed.

I opened my eyes slowly and carefully, knowing that as soon as he saw that I was awake, he will smack me over the head with a cushion.

_Huh? Where am I? This isn't my room..._

I sarted panicking.

_Oh my gosh! I've been kidna- _I cut my own 'thought-voice' off.

_Oh my gosh! I'm in Nashville!!!!!_

_Note to self: Put a muzzle on that dang Rooster so it doesn't wake me up... Ever again._

When I was done talking to myself in my head, I jumped out of bed quicker than lightning, when my feet hit the floor it sounded like thunder, and after I had picked out an outfit to wear, the room I was in looked like a twister had struck it. So apparantly I'm a storm today, I really hope this isn't a 'sign'.

In all my hurried-ness the outfit I had picked out was some 'Old Blue Jeans' that cut off roughly at the knees, a pink tee with a hood and pockets at the front and a lime green beaded necklace. What. A. Mess.

I walked out of my room and tried to find the lounge. Dad must have carried me inside last night, or maybe I did walk, but was so tired I can't remember anything now. Anyway, I followed the noise and found everyone eating breakfast. I didn't notice them all staring at me while I poured myself some milk to go with my Cheerios until Lily said:

"Miley, did you go colorblind overnight?" she asked sheepishly.

"What? No..."

I looked down and realised that somehow I managed to put on this monstrosity of an outfit. What was I thinking?

Jackson laughed, "And didn't you know red doesn't match pink?"

"What?" I questioned, "I'm not wearing red."

"Your face is." He started cracking up laughing and rolling on the floor (just to be the pain-in-the-a... I mean... Pain-in-the-neck brother he is.) Ugh, sometimes I wish I could bring myself to slap that boy and make HIS face go red...der than my face apparantly is right now.

I finished off my breakfast and went back to re-think what I'm gonna wear today.

"Your shirts on backwards too!" Lily yelled out as I was walking down the hallway to change.

"Sweet niblets..." I mumbled.

I decided to be casual, wearing the same blue jeans, a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt, a white version of the tee I was wearing before and flip flops.

"Ok kids! Let's get movin'!" I heard my dad yell.

This immediately put butterflys in my stomach. Today Lily, Oliver and I were on the hunt for my friends.

I ran out of my room, out the front door of the place we were renting for the two months we are here for, and jumped into the car. Everyone was taking their sweet time getting out the dang door so I leaned over to the drivers seat and beeped the horn.

"Yes! We are coming Miley!" I heard them all reply.

I sat in the car for what seemed like hours, twidelling my thumbs and tapping my feet. When they finally came out we were driving into town quicker than you can say 'go'.

As we arrived in town, dad went over the days' details.

"Be back here by 4.00, Jackson and I will be visiting people unless he decides he's got something better to do" (to which Jackson gave a 'duhh!' look). I think dad wanted him to have something better to do aswell.

I looked at my watch, it read 10:20am. That means as of now, we have 6 hours and 40 minutes to find everyone, catch up with them and get back to the car. Should be enough I guess!

He parked the car in a small carpark in the middle of town and we set off. The school is just a few blocks away and the butterflys in my stomach feel like they've been continuously sippin' on pollen for the last few days and are on a massive sugar high.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"I'm so exctiiiited!" I said, uhh... Well.. Excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them" Oliver agreed. Miley was silent.

"Miley? Are you ok?" I asked

"Uh-huh, just a lil' nervous s'all" Miley said, her Southern accent coming out very strong.

I stopped walking and turned to her.

"You weren't nervous when you met the Queen of England, you weren't nervous when you met the President, don't go getting nervous now!" I said, trying my best to encourage her.

"Yeah, what she said." Oliver pitched in attempting to help, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're right. I've been so excited, I can't go getting all nervous now."

"That's right!" Oliver said smiling, I couldn't help but notice how when he smiles his eyes light up. I got lost for a little while but snapped out of it when I realised Miley and Oliver had started walking again. I jogged to catch up.

We walked for 5 more minutes and then Miley stopped. I saw a sign that read 'Nashville High'.

There were groups of kids everywhere, some younger than you would expect at a high school, but I guess that being a small town you wouldn't have enough students for heaps of separate schools.

Miley was looking over towards a group of 4 kids our age that were sitting by a tree on the far end of the school boundaries. One guess who they were. Just one.

"Ohmygosh Miley is that them let's go say helloooo come on Miley it would be strange if just Me and Ollie go come on pleeeeeeease!!" I said in one breath.

She smiled and started walking slowly to the fence. We all jumped over and made our way to the group. As we got closer a girl looked at us strangely and obviously asked another 'who's those people coming over?' because the other girl looked our way and squinted her eyes, said something along the lines of 'no idea' and they both looked away so it didn't look like they were staring. When we got to them Miley stayed standing and said,

"Hey y'all, miss me?"

* * *

**Oooo my first cliff hanger thingy!**

**I had to update because of those awesome reviews I got for the chapter I put up yesterday! Thank you guys so much!**

**_Now everyone, I really really, really, REALLY need ideas of how YOU want Lily and Oliver to get together okay? Try to give heaps of details aswell_ :)**

**And also, as of now it might take a bit longer for me to update, because my spare time is about to go down by like 90 percent. This is why I really need your help.**


End file.
